when the time comes
by vittoria del sottaceto
Summary: “Bella,” he said in a low, warning tone. “If you do that again, I can’t be held responsible for my actions.” I smirked at him and lifted myself to my knees. I pushed him back against the couch and straddled him again. human. eb


**Chap 6**

He kept his arm around me as he flipped on some lights and lead me to the living room. Though his apartment was far more decorated (unpacked) than mine, it was obvious he was a college student. Posters of bands, rather than art or family photos. Two bookcases filled to the brim with movies settled next too a large television. A coffee table in front of the black, leather couch that sat nestled nicely in the corner. It was nice. It felt lived in and not stuffy. It was _his_. So, automatically, I liked it.

"It's not much. Alice is dying to get a hold of it. But I like it as is." He said as he watched me appraise his home. His sanctuary. As if there were anything about him I wouldn't love.

….Like.

As if there were anything about him I wouldn't _like_. I amended, quickly, in my head.

He sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. A big smile overtook my face as I slipped my shoes off and curled up next to him. With his arm around me, I felt wanted, protected, safe. I turned to look up at his face. His eyes were locked on me. A warm silence surrounded us for a short while as we memorized each other.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, breaking the silence. I smiled, shyly.

"I think you're a bit confused, you're the beautiful one."

"You're highly mistaken if you believe that. I'll just have to prove it." He said smirking. He leaned back on his couch, dragging me on top of him. I blushed as I settled in to him, trying not to think about the position that we were now in. Or how much I liked it.

"You know, we met in this position. I didn't think you could be any more perfect than you were in that moment, flustered, embarrassed, and stuttering. But I was wrong. You're incredible, almost …edible." He whispered, brushing a stray strand of hair behind my ears. His thumbs traced my cheek bones and he stared into my eyes. He pulled my face up to his and kissed me again.

With my eyes closed, I couldn't help but picture him pressed up against my blue mustang like he had been earlier. Only this time, the scene had changed and we were no longer in a crowded parking lot. It was just us. Alone. He brushed my top lip, politely asking permission. I, of course, happily obliged and we both moaned when our tongues met. The feel of his tongue on mine was incredible. The tightening in my stomach had increased from earlier and I shifted a little, hoping to ease the sensation. He broke away for breath and let out a glorious sound.

"Fuck, Bella." He cursed, sounding out of breath. Intrigued by his swearing, I continued kissing him. I couldn't help it. The taste of him was better than anything else that I've tried. As I worked my way down from his lips, he allowed me access to his neck and ear. I darted my tongue out when I had reached his ear and gently pulled it into my mouth, sucking on it slightly. I wanted him to make the sound again, but I wasn't sure what had happed the first time. His groan was wonderful, but nothing like before. I kissed down his perfectly sculpted neck and found a point near his collar bone that made him gasp.

I playfully licked that area, not sure what I was doing when I felt one of his hand trail down my back and around my left hip. He gently pulled at my upper thigh and moved me so that one of his legs was between both of mine. He traced back up my leg and stationed his hand firmly on my hip. When he bent his knee it was suddenly my turn to gasp.

The slight pressure he had put between my legs felt incredible but had created an ache I didn't know how to fix. I shifted again, hoping it would help. This time as I shifted, Edward's hand tightened at my hip and he lightly grinded into me.

"Shit." I swore softly, surprised at how deep my voice sounded. It only made me want more of it. I wanted it harder. I moved my other leg and he repositioned himself so that I was fully straddling him. I grinded again, this time with more force, and I felt _him_.

"Bella, I have a confession." Edward spoke huskily and lifted himself onto his elbows, looking up at me. His eyes were once again darker than normal. It made him look almost wild. I bit my lip at what I wanted to do to him in that moment.

"Hmmm?" I knew he had said something, but I couldn't focus. His lidded stare was far to intense, I tried to make myself pay attention.

"I've never… Oh God." He shut his eyes tight and moved his hands to his face. He ran his hands up, threw his hair, and let out a sigh. I sat up, allowing him some space to sit up if he so desired.

"What is it?" I asked, nervous that I had done something wrong.

"Bella, love. I've never done any of this. I didn't expect this to happen when I decided to bring you here. I thought we'd talk for a bit, or maybe watch a movie… I just.. God, you're so…" he looked at me longingly. He shut his eyes again, cutting me out of his vision and continued. "I want you. God, I want you so much. I don't want you to do anything you'd regret. I don't want to push you, but if we don't stop soon – you may take my vir… I may not be able to stop." He opened his eyes and looked at me wearily.

"I've never done this either… I've never been in any sort of relationship. I've never felt any of this. But, seeing you next to my mustang…God, Edward. I've never wanted anything more in my life. I… I saw you biting your lip and I almost …. Fuck. I wanted you to take me. Everything I have. And just now…" I fought off a moan. It wouldn't help now. "Just now, if you wouldn't have stopped, I don't think I would have." I said quietly.

"Jesus. Now that I need a cold shower…" he laughed nervously, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Hey, buddy. Me too." I said, removing my legs from his sides, I moved down the couch in order to distance myself, to control myself. The mention of a shower had not helped my condition any. My body felt as if it was throbbing and I wanted his hands all over me.

"So, you haven't…" he trailed off suggestively. We both blushed at what he meant.

I shook my head. "You're actually the second boy I've ever kissed. And I never even dreamed that kissing could be _like_ that." I said looking down at my hands, fidgeting with my ring. He moved his hand under my chin and gently moved my head so that I was looking straight at him.

"I didn't either, love. You were actually my first." He said, blushing bright. I smiled at him, at his honesty. "I mean, yeah, I had always hoped, fantasized that it could be like that… just never experienced."

"You mean, you've never been kissed? _You_?" I knew he was being honest; it was obvious by his mortified expression when he confessed to it. But looking at him, he could have anyone. Any time. In the middle of the day, center of campus, with hundreds walking around him.

"What do you mean, me?" he asked, slightly defensive.

"Have you seen a mirror, babe? Everything about you is perfect. You have the most entrancing eyes, you hair is incredible, your mouth…" _DO NOT MOAN, BELLA SWAN! _"I'm surprised girls haven't tried to rape you on the way to class, looking like you do." I said, giggling.

"You're absurd." He said, rolling his eyes. "I'm not saying girls haven't been interested. I've been asked to dances, out on dates, to the occasional janitor's closet, but I've never wanted them. No one has ever appealed to me the way that you do, Bella Swan. And you appeal to me in every way." He traced my bottom lip with his finger, looking longingly at my lips. Oh… I wanted to close my eyes in pleasure and let him ravish my body. He could have me. Do anything he wanted.

"As much as I really want to … I don't think we should rush anything." He said, slowly. "We live so close, Bella, I'm already so attached to you, if I fuck up …"

"Then let's not fuck up," I said against his finger. I kissed the tip and then slowly, suggestively, confidently, placed his finger into my mouth. I sucked slightly as he dragged it out with his eyes wide.

"Bella," he said in a low, warning tone. "If you do that again, I can't be held responsible for my actions." I smirked at him and lifted myself to my knees. I pushed him back against the couch and straddled him again.

Grabbing one of his hands, I took two slender fingers and pushed them together, against my lips. I whispered, "Good." And proceeded to place them in my mouth.

Instantly, his fingers were ripped away and I was suddenly on my back. Edward's weight pressed against me and his lips were moving urgently down my neck.

"Conditions, Bella. Give me conditions _now_ before I fuck you." He commanded, his voice rough… dangerous. My underwear dampened at the tone of his voice.

"No sex. Not tonight." I gasped, barely able to make a complete thought in my mind. "But there are other things…" I trailed off not being able to think of what else would be able to bring me satisfaction of any kind. I'd heard stories of girls getting fingered and how painful it was for them. Jessica told me about one time when she… went down on a guy. She said he had "blown in her face" and then suggested that I not let someone do that to me… unless I was "kinky". Was I kinky?

"What things?" He demanded to know what he could do and he pushed his clothed erection into my covered core.

"Fuck, Edward." I gasped. "What … do… uh. I don't care, just touch me." He looked at me, his eyes were beautiful and his hair splayed everywhere from my hands pulling it.

"Touch you where, Bella?" he grinned cockily at me. Knowing full well I couldn't form anything, grinding into me again, I moaned louder than I had all night. I started to unbutton his shirt and he seemed to get the hint. Just as I had gotten to the third button, I felt a cool draft, signifying that my shirt was open and he was ready for further instructions. He kissed my collarbone, darting his tongue out every so often. When I had finally finished his shirt, his hand had wandered to right beneath my bra and his mouth was lightly sucking on the swells of my breasts.

He sat up, bringing me with him and removed my unbuttoned shirt from my body, doing the same with his when mine was thrown to the side. He pulled me closer to him and touched every freshly exposed inch of skin on me. His touch was a new heaven. Gentle and firm. Once again, he had me straddled on top of his lap, slowly gyrating our hips together.

"Bella, I want you." His voice was far deeper than it had been all night. His lips made a circuit around my neck; he nibbled on my ear, causing chills to run through me. My aroused nipples were aching against the fabric of my bra and my underwear was now completely soaked through.

"What do you want, baby? I'll give you anything." I said, honestly. When he didn't answer immediately, I reached behind me and unclasped my bra. He watched, mesmerized as it slackened. He lifted his eyes back to mine and he peeled it the rest of the way off. Staring into my eyes, he brushed his hand over one mound. Feeling, weighing, and finally caressing my breast. I moaned and leaned into his touch.

He squeezed me and pushed his hips hard into mine. I captured his lips and thrust my tongue in, imitating what I wished …_he_ would do. I desperately craved friction. Hard and fast friction.

His mouth retreated from mine and trailed down my chin, down my neck, past my collarbone. His tongue hesitantly reached out and touched one hard peak. He flicked it once more before drawing it into his mouth.

"Oh fuck, Edward." I pressed down on him, grabbing his hair in one hand, trailing the other down his sculpted chest.

He grabbed the peak in his teeth and bit down slightly. I pulled on his gorgeous hair harder and he replied with a breath-taking moan. I moved my hand down lower, not getting the chance I wanted to memorize his stomach. I unbuttoned his jeans and slow moved my body down as the zipper was lowered. He took in a breath and held it in as he watched me. I kissed his stomach, licked between the defined muscles, and pulled his jeans off his amazing body. He groaned.

"Bella, shit."

"Is this what you want?" I asked, waggling my bottom in the air, my face dangerously close to his hardened dick. I craved to have him in my mouth. I craved his hands all over me. I wanted his fingers to fuck me. I wanted to suck on him until he couldn't move. I wanted him to lick me, to fuck me with his tongue. I slide his boxers off painfully slow. I wanted to sit on him and ride him. Bouncing on him for the rest of my life.

I looked down at him. Jesus. The coil in my stomach was hazardously tight. I ran my fingers down his length. He felt like satin. Rock hard satin.

"Oh God," He said, his eyes clamped shut. He was breathing hard, his face was beautifully pink, his member was beginning to leak with his readiness.

"Edward, baby. If this is what you want, you need to tell me." I said, far more confident than I had ever been. About anything.

He kept his eyes shut and shook his head furiously.

_What?_

"No?" I said, shocked. Half naked, with my face inches away from the best prize I've never known, and he said no?

"No, Bella." He said, straining.

I removed myself from him. I covered myself with a throw pillow and curled myself into the furthest corner of the couch from him. I stared off into space, horrified at what almost happened, and he didn't even want it. If he didn't want it, why did he say those things, touch me, pretend to want me? Oh God. I only met him today… I was horrified of what he must think of me.

"Bella, love." He looked at me, suddenly cautious sounding. A look of concern upon his face. "What is it?"

What is it? What the_ fuck _do you think?!

"Not-nothing. I … I think I should go." I mumbled, standing up, looking for my bra. Edward stood up too, in all his naked glory. His large member still erect, though shrinking slightly at the sudden mood change.

"No, Bella. Honey, I didn't mean that. I meant, I wanted something else, something for you." He was blushing as he just noticed that he was standing in the middle of his living room, completely nude. As he just realized that a girl was practically begging him to let her suck his dick and he had said no.

"Edward…" he moved closer, removing the pillow from between us, snaking one arm around my waist and one on my cheek.

"I told you I wanted you. You. God, I've wanted to taste you since that first kiss. I've always heard about …licking… eating… from guys. It's always been something I wanted to do…" he spoke into my ear. He wanted it… me, and I could tell. His member was now fully erect again and poking me in the stomach. The coil had returned at hearing what he wanted. After hearing that, I wanted it to. I wanted him to do it.

I took a deep breath.

"Edward," I whimpered as he licked my ear.

"Think of how I could make you feel, Bella. Think of how my tongue would feel against your hot lips. I may not be able to fuck you tonight, but that'd be a nice place to start, yeah?"

My knees were getting weak. He held me up and I finally noticed he had been walking me backwards. I was now flush against a wall, Edward's warm naked body pressed to mine, his emerald orbs blazing into mine, staring into my soul, begging me to allow him this wish. His hands ghosted down to my pants, undoing the buttons. He peeled both my jeans and my underwear down together. His breathing hitched as he took me in.

He grabbed a hold of my hand and walked me into his bedroom.

"I don't suppose you'd like to stay the night?" he asked, slyly. He smirked at my expression. "I won't break any rules, but it's already 2:52 and I wouldn't want you to go all the way home alone." He grinned, laying me down on his comfortable bed.

"O- Okay…" I stuttered.

His smile was brilliant. "Great. Now, where was I?"

And with that, he crawled on top of me, flesh against flesh. He dragged his body down and lightly touched me. He searched around, gauging my reactions to the different spots he brushed against. Once his research was complete, he lowered his face to the apex of my thighs and ran his tongue from the bottom of my slit, to my over sensitive bud.

The feeling was foreign and uncomfortable at first. I wasn't quite sure if I wanted him to continue, or what… but the sight of his bronze mop of hair in between my legs helped the feeling tremendously.

Then, his warm tongue probed me. Several times, he inserted his glorious tongue into my throbbing abyss causing me to moan. I could feel his cheeks lift up on my thigh as he smiled.

He traced my nether lips and brought up a hand to aid his cause. His mouth licked, nipped, and sucked at my clit as his fingers fucked me. Slowly at first.

But as my moans and cries increased, so did his speed.

"Oh Edward. Fuck.. I…"

My toes started to tingle and I could no longer keep my eyes open. I felt something in me snap and white bursts exploded behind my eyelids.

Edward removed his fingers and lovingly licked me clean before crawling back up to me. My breathing slowed and my eyes began to refocus and I saw a proud smirk plastered across his heavenly face.

"I have to say, that was even better than I imagined it would be." He said as he nuzzled his wet face into my sweat covered neck.


End file.
